


Entertain Me

by slashcandy



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashcandy/pseuds/slashcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji struggles with his decision to protect Adachi, and Adachi knows just how to ruin him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertain Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkalbino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalbino/gifts).



“There’s nothing on television,” Adachi dropped the remote unceremoniously onto the couch, and Souji found that he wasn’t surprised. It was two in the morning, and each channel was nothing but infomercials. It wasn’t like there was anything else to do, either, because the station was empty.  
  
It was eerie, thinking that they were alone together.  
  
“Hey,” Adachi said from where he was seated. “Entertain me.”  
  
Souji raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
  
“I said,” Adachi’s eyes flickered to meet his, and his expression had Souji turning stone cold. “Entertain me. If you’re so intent on taking a day off from killing, make it a night worth my while.”  
  
Souji swallowed. He couldn’t possibly be asking…?  
  
“What…” Souji felt his heart start to steadily race, feeling slightly panicked. “What do you want to do?”  
  
Adachi, with his forced cool demeanor and overly-analytical eyes, smiled. “You’re going to make me say it?”  
  
A long period of silence passed between them, where Souji stood like a statue, frozen, and Adachi waited almost expectantly for his requested distraction. As he wasn’t a very patient man, he eventually sighed and stood, pocketing his hands.  
  
“A killing it is, then,” he decided, and Souji, shocked back to the reality of his situation, moved to block Adachi’s path to the door.  
  
“No killing,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, as fear drove it forth. “Not tonight.”  
  
From above him, Adachi looked surprised. “Oh? You’re going to shed some of that pride of yours?” he asked, and then took a handful of Souji’s shirt between his fingers. “Maybe shed some other things, too? All for what, one life?”  
  
“A life is a life,” Souji stated, despite himself, and Adachi only smirked.  
  
“Fine,” he sighed again, and stepped back, letting the fabric of Souji’s shirt drop from his hands. He drifted back to the couch and flopped backwards onto it, looking to get comfy.  
  
Souji stared after him, not entirely sure what to do.  
  
Adachi, seemingly well aware and taking an enormous amount of pleasure in Souji’s discomfort, simply said, “Step one, my young little friend, is to take off your clothes.”  
  
Souji looked at Adachi, really looked at him, and came to the anxiety driven realization that he was completely serious. He debated saying no, walking away, but he knew that would be a death sentence to someone. Probably someone he knew, since Adachi liked to work that way - liked to intentionally chink away at his armor, and his walls.  
  
Souji hated to think that it was working.  
  
He kicked his shoes sideways and toed off his socks. Unbuttoning his shirt took time, but only because Adachi demanded it.  
  
“If you go too fast, I’ll miss how embarrassed you look,” he said.  
  
And so Souji made slow work of it, keeping his eyes locked onto Adachi’s as he shed his clothing, piece by piece. When his jeans dropped, he kicked them to the side. His boxers met with the same fate.  
  
“Hmmm…” Adachi pushed himself up, his smile all teeth. “I almost want to take a picture. Send it to Yosuke. He hasn’t seen you yet, has he?”  
  
Souji’s eyes went wide. “What? Why would he have?”  
  
Adachi laughed - a sound that used to sound genuine in its humor, but now seemed almost condescending. “Are you trying to protect him or do you really not know?”  
  
Souji raised an eyebrow. He wasn’t stupid, he knew what Adachi was hinting at. But…Yosuke? They were just friends, right?  
  
“Oh my, oh my,” Adachi pushed himself up from the couch and sauntered over, and Souji had to resist stepping away, putting more distance between them. “Well, I wouldn’t want to ruin you, now, would I?”  
  
Souji swallowed as Adachi circled him, taking him in, eyes lingering on part of his anatomy he would rather have gone ignored.  
  
“You’ve already ruined me,” Souji told him.  
  
Adachi snorted and came to stand in front of him. “You ruined yourself, by trusting me. I kind of like watching you fall from grace. It’s amusing.”  
  
Souji’s head tipped backward as Adachi’s came in, though only to breathe a few words. “Touch yourself, Souji.” His hands found Souji’s, and brought them up to his chest. “You can start here.”  
  
Something in his gut twisted, and Souji almost feared the fact that Adachi was leaving him now, stepping back, clearly wanting to watch, as he’d said. When too much time had passed, the detective egged him on.  
  
“I’m waiting.”  
  
Souji’s fingers moved shakily across his torso, tracing the lines of his muscles. He felt nothing from it as he watched Adachi stare at him speculatively. It must have been obvious because Adachi faked a yawn.  
  
“I’ve never done this before,” Souji didn’t know why he felt like he had to explain himself.  
  
“Obviously,” Adachi threw back, uncaring. And then one corner of his lips turned up. “Are you asking me to teach you?”  
  
This time, Souji did take a step backwards. “No…that wasn’t what I meant.”  
  
“It seems like you need teaching,” Adachi crept forward, and Souji struggled to keep his ground. “Souji, Souji, Souji. Always needing my help. You do _need_ me, don’t you? After all, if you didn’t have me, your friends would know about everything you’ve done. So…I think I’d like to hear you say it. That you need me.”  
  
Souji stared up at him, and Adachi simply demanded, “Say it.”  
  
And there it was, a flash of the insanity that Adachi kept so perfectly hidden. It terrified Souji, straight to the bone. Less calmly than he would have liked, Souji obeyed.  
  
“I…need you.”  
  
“Mm, I kind of liked that,” Adachi circled him again, this time stopping behind him. “Say it again.”  
  
“I need you…” Souji closed his eyes as Adachi’s fingers came from behind, settling over his nipples, rubbing them softly. It felt good, and Souji hated it.  
  
“Keep going,” Adachi said, as he changed techniques, went from rubbing, to pinching, to flicking, and finally to simply cupping Souji’s chest with the flat of his hand.  
  
“I need you,” Souji repeated, his eyes closed. He was starting to get hard, he could feel it.  
  
“And why do you need me?” Adachi asked against his skin.  
  
Souji was breathing through his nose, trying not to show any sign that he was enjoying this. He admitted, “So I don’t get caught.”  
  
Laughing, Adachi pinched him once again, causing Souji to wince. It must have been a cue, because Adachi said, “I hope I don’t have to teach you the next part of this.”  
  
Souji squirmed under Adachi’s now caressing touch, and asked, “What part?”  
  
“The one where you jack yourself off, and I get to watch.”  
  
Souji sucked in a breath. White hot embarrassment flooded him, but Adachi didn’t seem to care. Instead, he separated himself from Souji and did exactly what he said, came around front for a better view.  
  
“If I don’t…then you’re going to kill someone?” Souji asked.  
  
Adachi didn’t answer, but his eyes glinted in a way that told Souji that _not_ doing it could lead to anything.  
  
“Okay…” Souji looked down at himself and tried to focus it in, remember all of the times that he’d done this before.  
  
 _Imagine you’re in the shower,_ he thought to himself, and gasped when he recalled the last time he’d jerked off - and seen Yosuke in his fantasy.  
  
Had that meant something? It had just been a result of being exhausted, right?  
  
Still, the memory replayed itself, his fantasy of Yosuke taking hold of him, stroking him, using the shower water to lessen the friction of his palms…  
  
Souji sank to his knees, letting his fingers slide along his erection the way he liked it, tracing the underside until he burned for more contact, rubbing at the head until he couldn’t stand it.  
  
It was taking too long to cum. His mind kept slipping back, knowing that Adachi was there, only a few feet in front of him, watching him, listening to every strained grunt and throaty whine.  
  
Every time he’d get close, the cold realization of what he was doing would wash over him, and he’d be that much farther away.  
  
After more than a few minutes, he heard movement in front of him, and his eyes flew open. In front of him, Adachi was sitting, looking impatient.  
  
“You’re something else, you know that?” the detective said, and he slapped Souji’s hands away. Souji let them retreat reluctantly, and watched as Adachi thumbed the slit of his arousal, drawing out precum.  
  
He shivered, and Adachi took his hardness between his fingers an slowly began to pump him.  
  
“Ah,” Souji tried to resist thrusting into Adachi’s grip, but sometimes Adachi stopped his motions, just to tease him. It was frustrating, and all that Souji could do was slide in closer, trying to get more, to get harder, to reach his building climax.  
  
“Needy, needy, needy,” Adachi said to him. “Does it really feel that good?” He emphasized his point by squeezing hard, driving a half-pained moan from Souji’s lips.  
  
“I’m close,” Souji rocked forward, trying to get Adachi’s fingers to loosen, to fist him again.  
  
“Good for you,” Adachi stated, and he began a slow and tortuous descent of Souji’s cock, only to repeat the same motion as he pulled his hand back up. “I think you should say it to me again.”  
  
Souji, mind hazed by pleasure, asked, “What? Say what?”  
  
“You know what,” Adachi continued his achingly postponed movements, and Souji gasped.  
  
“I need you?” he offered.  
  
“Are you asking me?” Adachi stopped altogether.  
  
“I need you,” Souji repeated. “I need you, so please…” he shifted and thrusted trying to get more.  
  
Adachi gave it to him. Hard and fast - exactly what Souji wanted, exactly what he needed so that his thighs were shaking and his mind was reeling. He could feel it, he was almost there, on the brink -  
  
“Tell me when you’re about to cum,” Adachi warned.  
  
Souji moaned, “Now-“  
  
And Adachi released him.  
  
Souji cried out - he’d needed another one or two thrusts to make it, but he was too close, and he thrusted into midair, quietly sobbing at the loss of friction, and whined when he came in short, sudden, unpleasurable spurts.  
  
He fell forward, catching himself with his palms, breathing hard as he flashed an angered glare at Adachi, who surprisingly, didn’t look pleased.  
  
“It’s disappointing, isn’t it?” Adachi said to him, as if he’d been waiting the entire time to say these words. “To get your hopes set on something, and to have it ruined. Well,” he took Souji’s chin within his fingers, so that he was certain to have Souji’s eyes. “Remember that the next time you tell me not to kill someone.”


End file.
